


A Marine and an Architect

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Kylux Positivity Week 2017 Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Christmas time in New York is lovely, except when you're stranded at JFK airport. How unlikely then is it that Armitage Hux and Ben Solo find one another, and against the odds, keep one another.





	A Marine and an Architect

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Kylux Positivity Week SFW challenge "Rom com!" I hope you enjoy!

“There has to be some mistake.” Hux shook his head when the woman at the desk handed him back his boarding pass, saying that he had indeed missed his flight. 

“We’re sorry sir. Due to the weather advisory, all flights were pushed up to avoid the snowstorm. You did receive an email updating you on the situation.” She turned her computer screen around so that he could see the automated message that had been sent out to everyone on his flight. His ears burned with embarrassment, he hadn’t opened the email thinking it was just a reminder to get to the airport early.

“Is there a seat on the next flight? Cost is no issue.” He ran a hand through his hair, jostling the gel there and mussing it up. It didn’t matter what he looked like now, no one was going to see him for another day anyway.

“I really am sorry, but yours was the last plane leaving the tarmac until morning.” The woman’s face scrunched up, fully prepared to receive a beratement. Hux took sympathy on her, it couldn’t be easy working during the holidays, working on Christmas no less.

“I’d like to book a seat for the first plane then, please.” He sighed, sliding his black credit card across the desk. He didn’t care what it cost, he just knew he wanted to get home.

“Of course, sir. Just a moment.” The woman smiled brightly at him, thankful for his patience. She typed some things up on the computer, swiped his credit card, and handed over a new boarding pass. In freshly printed ink the words ‘first class’ caught his eye. “I truly am sorry about this mix up, but I hope you have a very merry Christmas.”

Hux gave her a tired smile and returned the pleasantry, before finding the nearest stand that served alcohol.

 

* * *

 

The bar was a pitiful sight, something out of an Edward Hopper painting, or maybe a country song. It was empty save for the bartender and a man wearing a leather jacket embroidered with patches indicating he was a Marine, who were chatting amicably. There was a soft song playing in the background that Hux couldn’t place, but it sounded sad. Maybe Hux was projecting, he didn’t know. He looked around – there was nowhere else open this late, and he didn’t really want to be alone, so he took a deep breath and stepped onto the fake wood flooring, causing the two people to turn towards him.

“Good evening, mind if I join?” Hux cleared his throat, afraid for a moment they would tell him no.

“Who am I to turn away a patron?” The bartender smiled, her voice kind. Her name tag said Gwen, and Hux smiled, and placed his briefcase on the bar, sitting a few seats down from the soldier.

“Thank you, old fashioned please. Neat.” He asked, pleased when Gwen didn’t hesitate to serve it right up before disappearing into the back, probably to go clean up or restock something.

“You miss your flight too?” A deep voice asked. Hux’s head snapped up, and he found himself looking at the Marine. He was handsome, and young. Much younger than Hux had anticipated. The dim light of the bar shone into his wide brown eyes, down the curve of his endearingly large nose, and glistened on the beer stuck to his plush lips. Hux wanted to kiss them, they looked like they would fit with his perfectly.

“Unfortunately.” Hux realized he was staring, and quickly looked down into his whiskey tumbler, face heating.

“There are a ton of great motels and stuff to stay in around here.” The man offered, and Hux frowned. He had debated getting a room, but this wasn’t the longest layover he had ever endured, and why waste the money when there was a perfectly good airport at his disposal?

“It’s only eight hours,” He shrugged, “I’d rather stay here. Don’t want to miss my flight again.” Hux chuckled.

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” The Marine picked his drink up and closed the space between them, sitting in the stool right next to him.

“Armitage Hux.” He held a hand out and Ben shook it, his grip firm and sure. Hux fought down images of just how useful those large hands could be, and buried them with another sip of whiskey.

“Armitage? That’s an interesting name.” Ben’s nose scrunched up in a snorting laugh. Hux couldn’t help but grin.

“That’s putting it lightly. It’s awful, most people just call me Hux.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, cursing his father for giving him what felt like one of the most antiquated names in history.

“I like that, Hux.” The name on Ben’s lips suddenly didn’t feel so strange, and Hux had the desire to hear him say it again.

They sat in silence for a little while, simply enjoying each other’s company. Hux wondered about what sort of person would be sitting at a bar at ten p.m., other than him. Ben didn’t appear to be sad, or angry about the fact that they were snowed in, he seemed pretty at peace. The television was on, volume turned down low. The closed captions were messing up what everyone was saying, but the evening news played nothing but the same Christmas ads on loop, so it wasn’t a big deal. In the corner of the screen was a Santa tracker, the whole thing was very American, Hux thought.

“I’m just traveling, but, thank you. For your service.” Hux eventually said, his voice soft. He had wanted to join the military, once upon a time. He knew the dangers of risking one’s life for the greater good.

“You’re welcome.” Ben smiled, glad to have a conversation again.

“Are you…?” Hux didn’t know what to ask. Was he being deployed? Was he coming home? He didn’t want to offend by asking the wrong things. He knew Americans were very touchy about their military.

“I’m home, for good.” Ben gave a crooked smile, raising his beer. Hux clinked his glass with his own tumbler and grinned.

“That’s wonderful! Just in time for Christmas.” He figured Ben probably had worked it out that way, to be home to see his family. He wondered how many soldiers would have been denied that chance, too much fighting going on to spare another person.

“Yeah.” Ben swallowed down his beer, a sour expression on his face.

 _Shit,_ he thought, over stepping a line that he hadn’t known was drawn.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean – ”

“I’m sorry, it’s just – ”

They both spoke at the same time, and laughed. It helped ease some of the tension, the tiny airport bar too small to be comfortable with that sort of atmosphere.

“You go first.” Ben smiled with kind eyes, fingers lightly tapping against the cold glass of his beer.

“I didn’t mean to bring up anything by it, I just thought it was a sweet image; you know, coming home for Christmas after being on tour.” Hux looked down again, hiding his blush into his cup.

Did Ben have a family he would be returning to? A girlfriend, or wife maybe? Would he come home to happy cries and a video camera, documenting the moment Ben stepped foot into the house? It was almost too much to bear for Hux, who knew his own home was as empty as the airport. This was why he hated the holidays, they made him too emotional.

“It sure would be sweet, but I don’t particularly fancy going home.” Ben shrugged, asking for Gwen, who had returned from the back to give him another beer. She obliged and disappeared again. 

“You purposefully missed your flight?” Hux asked, very confused.

“That I did.” He smiled, taking a swig of his fresh drink. It made sense as to why he didn’t seem very angry, if it had been purposeful, why _should_ he be sad?

“Have you done this before? Missing your flight, I mean.” Hux couldn’t help but smile, completely incredulous.

“Yeah. Airports can be a lot of fun sometimes.” Ben perked up, and Hux decided he wanted to make Ben smile like this again.

“How?” He coaxed, wanting the smile to brighten further. Ben had crooked teeth, but it wasn’t off putting. Hux had seen some truly terrible teeth back home in London, Ben had nothing on Hamish back at the pub.

“Well you can run around and no one really gives a shit.” Ben turned more to face him completely. The other side of his face was now exposed to Hux, and he could tell Ben was trying very hard not to shy away. He had a large scar running down the side of his face, starting on the bridge of his left eyebrow and crossing over his nose to split his face pretty much in diagonal halves.  “Would you like to run around with me?” Ben asked, hopeful.

“What the hell, I’ve got eight hours.” Hux grinned, throwing some cash down on the counter and letting himself be pulled out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

Hux had dropped his briefcase next to the luggage that Ben said belonged to him, and then suddenly they were running hand in hand. Up and down the terminal they raced one another, trying to see who could make it to the magazine stand and back. There were no other people around to bother, most of the people either in motels for the night, or in the coffee shops near the food court, so they could laugh and cheer as loudly as they wanted. After their third race, a security guard even stopped them to say they could use the luggage dollies if they wanted, and wished them a merry Christmas. Ben hadn’t stopped laughing at the look on Hux’s face when the security guard left, and he just pushed him into an empty garbage can in retaliation. He still didn’t stop laughing, not even when his butt was stuck in the bin.

Hux’s face hurt from smiling so much, but he was getting tired of running. He was an architect, not an athlete, and he pulled Ben from the bin, telling him as much. Ben’s solution was to dare Hux to go into a little convenience store with the idea to dare one another to purchase the weirdest group of things, to try and embarrass one another and also potentially weird out whoever was stuck at the cash register. Hux had told Ben to buy Vaseline, duct tape, and a dog collar, snickering behind his palm as Ben gladly took the challenge.

He emerged from the store victorious, giggling like some adolescent. Hux was smitten, so much so that when Ben told him what he was to be buying, he had to do a double take.

“Careful Solo,” Hux warned, as Ben playfully pushed him towards the store.

“I want that chocolate. For your sake, I suggest you get it.” Ben grinned, and how could Hux refuse?

He tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible when he purchased the largest toblerone they sold, a pack of magnum condoms, and a disposable camera. At the last minute he grabbed a Christmas card with a silly picture of a golden retriever with a big red bow around its neck. The gentleman at the register didn’t even bat an eye, he just looked absolutely resigned.

Hux held his plastic bag up with a laugh as he existed the store, and handed over the toblerone to Ben. Ben smiled, but was more interested in the disposable camera, catching Hux off guard as he snapped a photo. Hux knew he looked like a mess, but he found he didn’t care.

 

They then played a game in front of the departure and arrival screens, trying to correctly guess the name of each state or country from the city that was listed. Ben surprised Hux by getting every single one of them right, even the international ones. Hux gave up after he couldn’t correctly guess that Ogden was in Utah. The entire time, Ben took photos, sometimes of just Hux, sometimes of the two of them. Eventually Hux snatched the camera and used the rest of the film on Ben's stunningly strange face. 

They wandered back to their terminal, before sitting in the plush massage chairs that cost twenty dollars to turn on. They leaned back together, and Hux closed his eyes.

“I don’t have anyone to go home to, just my cat.” He confessed, thinking of Millicent and how his intern Mitaka had offered to take care of her.

“I’m sorry.” Ben found his hand, and gave a gentle squeeze.

“It’s fine, I just understand what it’s like to be lonely.” He explained, taking a deep breath.

“Someone like you should never be lonely.” Ben whispered, just barely loud enough for Hux to hear.

“Someone like me?” He asked, confused by what that meant. If Ben had known just how controlling Hux was, he might rethink that statement.

“Beautiful.” Ben clarified.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and Hux prayed that he wasn’t misreading Ben’s signals as he leaned across the leather seats and kissed Ben’s perfect pouted lips.

Ben kissed back with passion, making Hux dizzy after only a few moments. He pulled back, trying to regulate the beating of his heart, and grinned. Ben smiled back at him, and pulled him out of the chair.

“Dance with me.” He asked, and Hux couldn’t bear to deny him.

“With what music?” He laughed, letting himself twirl under Ben’s hand. At that exact moment, soft Christmas music sounded through the airport speakers. “How did you do that?”

“I didn’t, I just know this airport does it every year.” Ben leaned down to kiss him again. Hux smiled against his lips, softly swaying to the music.

Ben was much taller and broader than Hux, so he lead the dance, but thankfully it wasn’t one too complicated, and Hux had an easy time keeping up. With the snow drifting right outside the window, and the real pine trees beautifully lit up, Hux decided that this huge airport in New York beat being in his tiny London flat any day.

“I’m glad I missed my flight,” Hux said quietly. His eyes were closed, head resting gently on Ben’s strong shoulder. “I’m happy I met you.”

“You walking into the bar was the best thing to happen to me in a long time.” Ben admitted, right as the song ended. The weight of that truth sat heavy in Hux’s chest, and he knew that no matter what happened in the morning, he would remember this strange chance meeting forever.

They stopped moving, remaining in each other’s arms for just a moment. Hux was perfectly content, standing in the middle of the terminal wrapped in Ben’s arms like this. He felt a rapid vibration against his leg, the phone in Ben’s pocket was ringing.

“Can you forgive me for a moment?” Ben asked, brows creasing apologetically. Hux smiled and nodded, stepping away to give Ben room to fish the phone out. “Rey! How did you get this number?”

“I’ll be right back.” Hux whispered, wanting to find his briefcase so he could exchange phone numbers with Ben. Even if Kylo wasn’t taking an international flight, he wanted to remain in touch and learn more about Ben. Who knows, maybe they could even try some sort of long distance relationship, if they were truly compatible?

He found his phone, and walked back over to where he had left Ben. The closer he came, he was able to catch the tail end of the conversation, dread settling in his gut. Ben was smiling wide, scuffing his boot against the tile floor and shaking his head fondly.

“I love you too sweet pea. Merry Christmas, I’ll be home soon, I promise.” Ben laughed, before hanging up. He looked around to find Hux, who had grabbed his briefcase and had already briskly walked across the terminal to find a secluded place to cry.

“Hey Hux! Wait!” He heard Ben’s voice call from down the terminal but he didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

Hux felt like an idiot. An absolute idiot. He had hidden in the men’s bathroom on another floor and let out a long sad cry. How could he have been so stupid to think that after two hours he could have a connection with someone?

He became angry. Why hadn’t Ben told him he was dating someone? A nice girl named Rey, who called him on Christmas and wished he were home instead of being at an airport? How dare he lead Hux on like that, letting him press kisses all over his skin, grinning at Hux like he was the sun.

He sagged against the sink, letting his shoulders drop as he splashed cold water on his face. It wouldn’t be cowardly of him to hide out here all night, not at all. He tried convincing himself that over, and over again.

A digital tune of God Save the Queen rang from his briefcase, and Hux sighed, pulling his phone out. It was Mitaka, and he really didn’t have the patience for him right now. Silencing the phone, he slipped it into his pocket and groaned. He would find a nice spot, set an alarm, and get some sleep, and in the morning he would be on the first plane to London. And that would be that.

 

* * *

 

“Rey, you have to help me.” Ben was pacing, running a frantic hand through his hair. He had ditched his jacket and his hat, wandering around in a circle around the little group of chairs he had claimed.

“Ben is everything okay?” Rey sounded tired, and Ben felt bad for waking her back up. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, it had been thirty minutes since Hux had stormed off and he was losing it.

“I screwed up. The nice guy I told you about ran away from me. I don’t know what I did, I thought he liked me. He literally ran away!” He shouted, unable to keep his voice down in his panic.

“Shit. Do you have his number?” Rey sounded concerned, Ben hadn’t been this upset about anything since the fight with his father, and that was five years ago.

“No, god! I don’t even know what flight he’s supposed to be on in the morning.” Ben could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. This was such a misunderstanding, he thought. If only he could find him, he’d be able to explain everything.

“You said the airport is empty, so go find him.” It was like Rey could read his mind. He scoffed, the noise turning into static through the receiver of the cell.

“This is JFK, not some tiny airport in the Midwest Rey, that could take hours.” He let a tear slip down his cheek. It wasn’t fair, Hux was so perfect for him. He was smart, funny, had no qualms with smacking Ben about even though he wore a uniform, and didn’t stare at his scar.

“Is he worth it?” Rey asked after what felt like a long while.

“What?” Ben asked in reply, snapping to the present.

“Is this man worth searching hours for?” She repeated, her tone insistent.

Ben thought about Hux’s brilliant smile, he daring willingness to break the rules and let loose, even though he clearly didn’t do such a thing on a regular basis. He thought about how sad Hux had sounded when he confided in Ben the loneliness that awaited him when he stepped onto familiar soil. He had a fierce need in his chest to hold Hux close, and to do nothing but brush his fingers through his gorgeous red hair, pressing kisses to each freckle. He wanted to take him out to dinners and movies, show him all the amazing things that could be found in his home town – and to see all the wonderful things that London held.

He wanted to wake up next to Hux one day, with the sunlight streaming into their shared bedroom as Millicent padded around the covers. He wanted a future with Hux, and maybe he was crazy to think they had a connection, but he would be damned if he didn’t at least try to make amends.

“Yes.” Ben decided, already throwing his jacket on and gathering his luggage.

“Then go get him.” Rey smiled, hanging up the phone.

 

The sun was rising, and Ben’s hopes were being crushed with every step he took on his shaking legs. He had searched every food court, magazine stand, bathroom, and terminal he found. Hux was nowhere to been seen, not even the sleeping form of him.

With the morning, the airport was back in normal hours, and people were pouring in through the main doors by way of taxi and train, eager to get on their rescheduled flights and be home. It was officially Christmas morning, and the amount of families with boxes of gifts outnumbered the staff ten to one. Ben refused to give up, even as he squinted around the terminal. He probably looked like a mess; his clothing rumpled and wrinkled, his hair a wild tangle from all his running. Even if he did find Hux, what would he have to say about Ben in the light of day?

It was his tiredness that he blamed the trick of his eyes on. He thought he had seen a flash of red hair, weaving through the crowd. He blinked, and then blinked again.

“Hux!” He shouted, a few people turning their heads, but most ignoring him as they made their way to their terminal.

The PA system overhead began calling for boarding for the first flight of the day, Heathrow. _Heathrow!_ That had to be it, Hux was going back to London, and it was one of the biggest airports there. They had pointed it out in their game at the departure screen – that _had_ to be it.

The red headed person kept walking, and Ben recognized the gait. It _was_ Hux, he was sure of it.

“Hux!” Ben called again, before he was running. He was exhausted, and sweaty from the cranked up heat, and smelled like three bottles of beer, but he was running.

“Hux, please talk to me!” He shouted, shoving his way through the crowd to try and reach him. Hux’s pace quickened, not looking back.

Ben climbed over chairs, shoved people out of the way, and jumped over luggage that had been set on the floor. He was crying again, both from exertion and from nerves. This was his last chance to see Hux before he disappeared forever.

He collided with Hux, knocking them both to the ground. People muttered around them, some smiling fondly and some turning up their noses, as if to say _it’s too early for this._

“Shit, Hux. Hux I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Ben asked, pulling them both to their feet. Hux looked like shit, like he had been crying all night. Ben’s stomach sank, he never wanted to make Hux feel like this.

“I’m sorry, I truly didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries.” Hux replied, his voice clipped and shoulders stiff. He was trying to be professional, trying to be distant, and Ben hated it.

“Boundaries, what are you talking about?” He frowned, his whole speech about apologizing for being to clingy and scaring Hux away dying on his lips.

“I never would have kissed you if I had known about Rey – ” Hux started, but Kylo cut him off with a hand.

“Rey?” Ben took a second before he put it together. He had only heard the last few seconds of the conversation, he thought he was saying I love you to a significant other. It all clicked, and Ben burst into a smile so wide he was sure he looked like a maniac. “Hux, oh Hux – ” He couldn’t contain it, he pulled Hux to him, smashing their lips together.

Hux threw his arms around Ben’s shoulders, all hesitation gone the second Ben’s lips pressed against his. It was heaven, six hours of searching paying off perfectly. Hux was perfect.

“Ben!” Hux pushed him back, red splotches high on his cheeks.

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my sister.” Ben laughed, coaxing a smile out of Hux, watching him realize.

“Your sister?” He whispered, pressing his hand to his lips, grinning.

“Yes, she called to make sure I was okay when she heard about the snow storm, that’s all.” Ben rushed, trying to explain. Hux took a step back, trying to process everything. Ben could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “Hux, I promise, I promise I want to be with you. The past eight hours have been the best of my entire life.” Ben confessed, his heart on his sleeve.

“Come find me.” Hux said, so quiet that Ben almost didn’t hear.

“What?” Ben asked, frowning in confusion. Hux grinned, and started to walk away. The woman on the PA system was calling for first class boarding, and Hux needed to be on that plane. Ben followed him, watching as Hux handed over the slip of paper to the woman at the desk.

“When you’re done with your family. I have to go, but come find me.” Hux rummaged in his bag, but Ben couldn’t focus on that. He was shaking, not wanting to go on a goose chase, but oh so willing to if that’s what it took to keep Hux in his life.

“How? How will I be able to?” Ben pleaded. He didn’t even have his phone number, for crying out loud.

“Merry Christmas.” Hux pressed an envelope into his hand, and gave him a long kiss. Then, he was gone, walking down the hangar to sit on a plane that would take him across the sea.

 

* * *

 

Ben didn’t open the envelope until he was seated in his sister’s living room. Staying up all night had made him fall asleep the second he had put his seat belt on, on the plane. Rey had waited for him at the tiny airport in his home town of Michigan, pulling him into her arms. It had been years since they had seen each other, and in catching up he hadn’t had a moment to himself to read whatever Hux had written.

With shaking fingers, he broke the seal and pulled out a card. Hux must have picked it up from the convenience store during their dare, and Ben couldn’t help but blush as he saw the cheesy decorations. He opened it up, and pressed a hand to his mouth, as if to keep in the gasp that he was bound to let out. In perfectly neat handwriting, Hux had given him his phone number, an address, and a note.

_These past few hours have been the best thing to happen to me all year. I’d like to start the next one with you._

_Yours if you’ll have me,_

_Armitage Hux._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh these boys, if only they could learn to just talk to each other. I hope you liked the fic, and as always if you have anything you'd like to chat about you can find me on tumblr @cowboykylux! xx


End file.
